


Arguing Is What They Do...

by Origami_Roses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but not really), Friendly advice, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Tony is a drink too far, pining after Loki at an event, talking to Clint.Or: the conversation mentioned in Sucker Love.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	Arguing Is What They Do...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sucker Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775674) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



Ordinarily, Tony wouldn't have come to the birthday party of someone he didn't know - unless he had a good reason to really crash the party - but Natasha had hinted at who else might be there when she invited him. The gathering was more sedate than his usual fare, for one of the people at the edges of Natasha's friend group - the quiet type that didn't usually go to Tony's preferred sort of club. It was an evening drinking with friends more than a party, but the drink was decent, the food passable and the music, while not his favorite, was okay. The birthday boy had been thrilled to have Tony Stark™ there and Tony had made the obligatory congratulations and small talk until the party had reached its mellow point, where everyone had a few drinks under their belt and had relaxed. At that point, Tony had retreated to a corner of the bar in the small cocktail lounge, content to nurse his third tumbler of scotch _(or was it his fourth? maybe fift- nah. third. definitely.)_ as he people-watched. 

Specifically, Loki-watched. He was well worth watching. Gorgeous. Witty. Impeccably dressed. Tony had a nice view of Loki's face as he lounged comfortably on one of the settees in the conversation area, one long leg crossed elegantly over the other as he listened to the birthday boy and a couple of his friends. They were all utterly boring, in Tony's opinion, but Loki was sporting a little smirk. Tony knew that smirk, that barely-there quirk of his lips that showed up _just_ before he drew metaphorical blood with some devastatingly scathing remark. 

"Careful, Stark. You're drooling." 

Tony started as Clint sat heavily in the seat next to him, obviously a drink too far. _(No, wait. that was himself. Maybe it was both of them?)_ He took a sip of scotch and surreptitiously wiped his chin. "I am not drooling. I'm watching him stab those dullards with his words." 

As if on cue, the birthday boy groaned and dropped his face into his hands as one of his friends choked on his drink and the other burst out laughing at whatever Loki had said. Loki merely hid a grin in his own drink and glanced around the room, catching Tony's eye. Tony tilted his glass slightly in a silent toast and admired the spark of good humor in Loki's eyes as he returned the gesture before returning to his conversation. 

Clint snickered. "Your crush is showing. Just talk to him. Ask him out. Because seriously, this is getting ridiculous. Every damn time, you find an excuse to sit and just watch him and get drunk. So either talk to him or call it a night while you can walk out under your own power. You're crashing after every single event you meet him at - usually at my place since Nat gives us a ride. Please just put us all out of your misery. He likes you."

"No, he doesn't. We always end up arguing." 

"He's a lawyer. Arguing is what they _do_. It doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Trust me, he has _fun_ arguing with you." 

"You don't know that." 

"But Nat does." 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. You want proof? Bring a date to the next one, see how he reacts." 

"What!? No! This is my time with real friends; this is when I can just be myself and not have to make nice with a bunch of people I don't care for. I get to step out of the whole dog-and-pony show of awful, boring formal galas and shit. I'm not bringing some cheap fling to one of these."


End file.
